runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss
For the Boss Monster Hunting clan event click here A Boss is an opponent Non-player character (NPC) or monster, often of a high level who either must be defeated to obtain a reward in a quest, (normally at the end) or activity, or is a significant high level monster such as the King Black Dragon that may be the only monster in-game to drop certain items. Most often there is only one type of the monster and it only has to be defeated once. In most high-levelled quest bosses and non-quest bosses, using prayer is only partly effective or you cannot use prayer at all. In addition, Dwarf multicannon cannot be used against most of these bosses, because they might destroy your cannon. non-member bosses *Count Draynor *Delrith *Dragith Nurn *Elvarg #Haakon the Champion (berqihbakkv) *Melzar the Mad Dungeoneering bosses *Gluttonous Behemoth *Astea Frostweb *Icy Bones *Luminescent Icefiend *Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz *To'Kash the Bloodchiller *Divine Skinweaver and Skeletal Horde *Hobgoblin Geomancer *Bulwark beast *Unholy cursebearer *Rammernaut *Stomp *Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter *Lexicus Runewright *Sagittare *Night-gazer Khighorahk *Shadow-forger Ihlakhizan *Bal'lak the Pummeller *Yk'Lagor the Thunderous *Grave Creeper *Necrolord *Flesh-spoiler Haasghenahk *Runebound behemoth *Skeletal trio Quest Bosses *Agrith Naar *Agrith-Na-Na *Apmeken *Arzinian Avatar *Arrg *Balance Elemental *Bandos Avatar *Barrelchest *Black golem *Black Knight Titan *Bouncer *Bouncer (ghost) *Chronozon *Count Draynor *Crondis *Culinaromancer *Dad *Dagannoth Sentinel *Dagannoth Mother (Blood Runs Deep) *Dagannoth Mother (Horror From The Deep) *Damis *Decaying avatar *Delrith *Dessous *Dessourt *Dramen Tree Spirit *Draugen *Elvarg *The Everlasting *Evil Spirit *Fairy Godfather *Flambeed *Gadderanks *Gelatinnoth Mother *General Khazard *Giant scarab (Contact!) *Giant scarab (Dealing with Scabaras) *Giant Sea Snake *Grey golem *H.A.M. agent Walton *Het *Ice demon *Ice Troll King *The Illusive *The Inadequacy *Jungle Demon *Kamil *Karamel *Khazard Ogre *Koschei the Deathless *Me *Melzar the Mad *Mercenary Captain *Nezikchened *Nial Swiftfling *Nomad *Possessed Priest *Redeyes *Scabaras *Sea Troll Queen *Sigmund *Sir Leye *Sir Mordred *Skeletal Horror *Slagilith *Slash Bash *Snailfeet *Snothead *Spirit beast *Strongbones *Tarn Razorlor *Tolna *Treus Dayth *Troll general *Ulfric *The Untouchable *White golem *Zanik Activity Bosses *Barrows brothers **Ahrim the Blighted **Dharok the Wretched **Guthan the Infested **Karil the Tainted **Torag the Corrupted **Verac the Defiled *Soul Wars Bosses **Avatar of Creation **Avatar of Destruction *Other Bosses **Penance Queen - Boss of Barbarian Assault. **Phoenix - Boss of the Phoenix Lair. **TzTok-Jad - Boss of the TzHaar Fight Cave. Non-quest Bosses *Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon Bosses **Basilisk boss **Kurask overlord **Mightiest turoth **Monstrous cave crawler *God Wars Dungeon Bosses **Saradomin's Encampment ***Commander Zilyana and her bodyguards: ****Starlight ****Bree ****Growler **Zamorak's Fortress ***K'ril Tsutsaroth and his bodyguards: ****Tstanon Karlak ****Zakl'n Gritch ****Balfrug Kreeyath **Bandos' Stronghold ***General Graardor and his bodyguards: ****Sergeant Strongstack ****Sergeant Grimspike ****Sergeant Steelwill **Armadyl's Eyrie ***Kree'arra and his bodyguards: ****Flight Killisa ****Flockleader Geerin ****Wingman Skree *Waterbirth Dungeon Bosses **Dagannoth Kings ***Dagannoth Rex ***Dagannoth Supreme ***Dagannoth Prime *Other Bosses **Bork - Boss of the Chaos Tunnels **Chaos Elemental - Boss of Deep Wilderness **Corporeal Beast - Boss of Corporeal Beast Lair **Giant Mole - Boss of Falador Mole Lair **Haakon the Champion - Champion of Barbarians **Kalphite Queen - Boss of Kalphite Hive **King Black Dragon - Boss of the King Black Dragon Lair **Salarin the Twisted - Boss of the Yanille Agility dungeon **The Shaikahan - Boss of the Eastern Karamja Jungle **Tormented Demon - Boss of the Ancient Guthix Temple **Tormented Wraith - Boss of the Spirit Realm area of Dark Warriors' Fortress